


Среди осколков разбитой гармонии

by Aira81



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M, POV Elio Perlman, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira81/pseuds/Aira81
Summary: Элио возвращается на виллу родителей летом 1986 года в то время, как у Перлманов гостит Оливер с женой. Драма неизбежна.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scattered Pieces, Like a Broken Symphony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061523) by [Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novels/pseuds/Novels). 



> Спасибо замечательному автору Novels за разрешение на перевод. Работа чувственна и полная ангста, как мы любим)

**Июль 1986**

«Этого не должно было случиться», в энный раз думал я, поднимаясь по неустойчивому металлическому трапу и выискивая свое место в салоне. Я тщательно спланировал поездку, потратил дополнительные усилия, чтобы избежать подобной ситуации.

Сосед слева выглядел так, как будто собирался воспользоваться коричневым пакетом в кармане переднего сиденья.

Я не должен был оказаться в этом самолете.

Бортпроводники с привычной скучающей точностью приступили к предвзлетной рутине, объясняя правила безопасности.

Мне действительно не хотелось быть здесь.

Я пристегнулся. Соседка справа достала из сумки книгу кроссвордов и ручку.

Я мог бы назвать как минимум десять мест, где хотел бы находиться вместо этого самолета.

В салонных колонках заскрипел голос капитана, сообщивший, что мы готовы ко взлету.

Первое – моя крошечная комнатка недалеко от Джуллиарда.

Взревели моторы, и самолет начал набирать скорость.

Второе – лофт моей подруги Элисон, который она делила с еще одной девушкой, Дженни. Дженни с «Дж» - как будто это имя можно написать по-другому.

Гравитация вжала меня в кресло, когда шасси мягко оторвались от земли.

Третье – дом родителей в Милане.

Четвертое – в Париже, у Марсии, хоть я и знал, что сейчас ее там не было.

Самолет медленно вышел в горизонтальное положение.

Пятое – семейное гнездо Мафальды в Неаполе, где я был всего однажды.

Капитан сообщил, что можно расстегнуть ремни безопасности.

Шестое – лачуга моего кузена Франко. После всех историй, услышанных в детстве, всегда хотел ее увидеть.

Сосед слева встал и быстро направился в туалет.

Седьмое – класс в моей старой школе, по которой я, честно говоря, не скучал вовсе.

Восьмое – Линкольн-центр или любой другой театр Нью-Йорка.

Женщина справа высморкалась.

Девятое – Cinema Alcione в Милане, где мы с одногрупниками обычно смотрим фильмы.

Мужчина вернулся на свое место, бледный, как мертвец.

Десятое – берма или вилла в любой другой момент времени, кроме тех шести недель три года назад или последующих семнадцати дней.

Я глубоко вдохнул – громче, чем собирался, и соседка справа бросила на меня косой взгляд. Не обращая внимания, я вдохнул снова. Полет будет долгим. И все же недостаточно долгим, чтобы избежать встречи с ним.

Недостаточно долгим, чтобы избежать встречи с его женой.

Блядская жизнь. Блядские American Airlines с их ошибками в брони – простите, к сожалению, мест на данном рейсе больше нет, не желает ли мистер Перлман сохранить текущий билет, приносим извинения за неудобство.

Я снова вздохнул и потер глаза, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не удариться лбом о подголовник переднего кресла, и сдерживая беспокойное ерзанье.

Мысли о том, что ждет меня в Италии, были невыносимы, но приходилось признать, что я над ними невластен. Они иссушали меня каждую минуту бодрстования в последние две недели, разъедая сомнениями. И вот он я - застрял в самолете на целых восемь часов без возможности забыть о том факте, что возвращаюсь в дом родителей, и он будет там.

И не в затихающих отголосках нашего смеха, запутавшегося в раздувающихся занавесках, не в отблеске улыбки, так болезненно четко отпечатавшейся в моем мозгу, не в ощущении свежевыстиранного белья с вышитыми на нем желтыми цветами на кончиках пальцев, но он во плоти, весь целиком, на три года старше и с женой впридачу.

Меня раздражало все: то, что он будет там, когда я приеду; то, что родители по-прежнему любили его достаточно, чтобы пригласить вместе с женой к нам на несколько недель. Мне была ненавистна фальшивость дружеского радушия, с которым он меня непременно встретит. Хотелось просто выть от мысли, что из-за ошибки безликого оператора мне приходится возвращаться в Италию на три недели раньше планируемого. Я ненавидел себя за то, что не мог сказать родителям, что мысли о нем все еще причиняют боль, что сама идея оказаться рядом с ним – так близко, что воспоминания неизбежны – изощреннее любой, самой жестокой пытки. Я хотел все переиграть, найти отговорку, спрятаться в нашем миланском доме, пока они с женой не уедут, укрыться где угодно – там, где он не сможет меня найти. Там, где наши пути не пересекутся. Но родители были в восторге от идеи, что смогут провести со мной на три недели больше, а я слишком соскучился, чтобы упустить шанс побыть с ними. Даже если для этого придется притворяться, что три года назад между нами ничего не было. Даже если придется быть милым с его женой. Даже если придется переживать эту внутреннюю смерть снова и снова.

Я все обдумал, прокрутил в голове каждую деталь, отрепетировал, что скажу («Давно нне виделись»), как прикоснусь (только рукопожатие – твердое, открытое, отстраненное. Посмотри на меня – мне все равно. Какое приятное совпадение – встретиться снова спустя все эти годы).

Он познакомит меня со своей женой, которая в моем воображении была такой же ошеломляюще красивой, подобной древним греческим статуям, под стать ему. Я пожму ей руку, скажу что-то вежливо-бессмысленное («Мы так много о вас слышали, искренне рад встретиться вживую»).

Затем извинюсь, пожалуюсь на джетлег, изнурительный полет, сонливость из-за жары – что угодно, лишь бы удалиться к себе в комнату и избегать их все остальное время.

Будет ли ему больно? Но разве мне не все равно?

Он ранил меня намного сильнее, он раздавил меня тем телефонным звонком, разрушил мир, который, как я начал понимать лишь недавно, существовал лишь в моей голове.

Он никогда не был моим – ни взять, ни удержать. И хотя я отдал ему всего себя – бросил к ногам тело, ум и душу, ему они были не нужны. У него было все, что он хотел, просто тогда я этого не знал.

Спустя несколько месяцев он позвонил нам, чтобы сообщить о свадьбе, успешно сделав этот вечер худшим в моей жизни. Стыд не позволял открыть родителям мои истинные чувства, так что пришлось сцепить зубы и притвориться, что переварить это – дело нескольких часов. Я плакал, пока мама с Мафальдой накрывали на стол. Плакал тихо, судорожно сглатывая, позволяя огню, сжигающему сердце, выплеснуться через глаза и обвиняя дым из камина за эту струящуюся влагу. Затем похоронил боль где-то глубоко внутри, погрузившись в суету последних школьных месяцев, прослушивания, поступление в Джуллиард, переезд в Штаты, в тот же город, где жил он. Это перестало иметь значение – убеждал я себя тогда, беззвучно плача ночами, когда никто не мог слышать. Он выбрал другую жизнь, удалил себя из моей, так что ничто не мешает мне идти дальше – свободно и независимо, как всегда. Одиноко, как всегда.

Нью-Йорк был достаточно большим, чтобы вместить нас обоих.

Но мысль о том, что он совсем рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы встреча стала возможной, разъедала меня, не давая покоя. А также о том, что мы могли бы быть вместе, если бы он только захотел. Если бы не выбрал ее. Нью-Йорк с его суматошными улицами, искусственными парками и невероятными театрами мог бы быть прекрасной декорацией для нашей истории, однако стал лишь еще одним стерильным городом, где мне приходилось жить. Городом упущенных возможностей. Городом, где я всегда рисковал столкнуться с ним в магазине или баре.

Мы не виделись с того последнего дня в Бергамо, с его последнего взгляда, полного сожаления и тихой грусти. Я не слышал его голоса с того телефонного разговора несколько месяцев спустя.

Он не писал, как и я, не находя в себе силы продлевать эти мучения. Я не мог умолять его отменить свадьбу, дождаться меня, удержать меня, держаться за меня, любить меня.

Ведь я любил его и хотел верить, что это взаимно. И хотя мы никогда не произносили этого вслух, признание вибрировало в каждом поцелуе, каждом прикосновении украдкой, каждом сдавленном стоне, ласкающем кожу.

Но я отказывался молить о любви. Ее нужно дарить свободно, только так можно поверить в ее искренность.

Я снова и снова прокручивал эти мысли в голове весь полет и затем, спускаясь вниз по шаткому трапу на взлетную полосу, проходя паспортный контроль, ожидая свой багаж и садясь в поезд до Крема, где на платформе меня встречал Анчиз, чтобы отвезти домой. 

Лучше бы мы вообще не встречались, чем встречаться вот так – с вечной неуверенностью, неизбывной тенью сомнения, неотвеченным вопросом, эхом отдающемся в мозгу: стоило ли это того?

Я хотел его тогда. Я все еще хотел его сейчас. Я всегда буду его хотеть, но только если он придет ко мне по доброй воле, если он действительно захочет меня вернуть и удержать. Только меня и никого другого. Но это перестало быть возможным.


	2. Chapter 2

Я смотрел на проплывающие мимо пустые поля, пока поезд неспешно полз по старым рельсам, через каждые несколько километров останавливаясь на станциях, которыми никто не пользовался. Иногда встречались машины, ожидающие на переезде. Внутри сидели люди, наверняка раздраженные тем, что пришлось прервать путешествие из-за такой нелепости, как проходящий мимо поезд. Местами к путям сбегались дети, ожидая состав, чтобы корчить рожицы проезжающим пассажирам.

На несколько блаженных минут я дал уму отдохнуть, засмотревшись на монотонную гармонию кукурузных посадок, полей подсолнухов и маков. Как же я скучал по неспешной жизни в Италии, где пространство расширяется и время вместе с ним. Нью-Йорк – город толпы, суетливо спешащей куда-то, вечно опаздывающей, мечущейся из пункта А в пункт Б, локтями пробивая себе путь. Крема с окружающими его небольшими селениями как-будто существовал в другом измерении, где пространство бесконечно, природа нетронута, а люди, встречаясь, естественным образом начинают общаться.

Я любил Нью-Йорк – его музыкальность, его творческий дух, его совершенное равнодушие к отличиям. Идеальное место на данном этапе моей жизни. Но Италия, эта Италия, потерянная во времени, всегда будет моим домом, местом, куда я буду возвращаться, если захочу замедлиться и вдохнуть полной грудью, прежде чем вновь нырнуть в водоворот учебы, репетиций, сочинительства, выступлений. Если нужно будет вспомнить. Крема, его поля, укромные уголки, как будто созданные для того, чтобы на время скрыться от остального мира, всегда будет моим убежищем, моим безмятежным раем. Пришлось уехать на другой континент, чтобы осознать это, но сейчас я ценил каждое проведенное здесь мгновение.

Так что я просто позволил глазам скользить по пробегающим мимо полям, пересекаемым тропами, по которым время от времени шли люди, тонуть в голубизне ясного неба, наполняющего сердце миром и покоем, а также силой, необходимой для встречи с тем, что – кто – ожидал меня на вилле.

Когда я сошел с поезда, Анчиз уже стоял на платформе. Он молча помог с багажом, коротко похлопав меня по плечу в знак приветствия. Он никогда не был слишком эмоциональным, но чувствовалось, что он рад меня видеть. Как и я его.

\- El signur e la signura sono a casa, – сказал он, когда мы шли к машине. Родители были дома. Время обеда закончилось и сейчас они наверняка наслаждались ритуалом полуденного кофе, все еще сидя за столом в саду.

-E gli ospiti? А гости? - спросил я ровным тоном, усиленно имитируя безразличие.

Анчиз пожал плечами.

\- I g'era anche lur quand che so part.

Они были там, когда он уезжал.

Значит, у меня нет шансов избежать встречи сегодня. Было бы слишком милосердно дать мне хотя бы день, чтобы насладиться возвращением домой и встречей с родными, прежде чем иметь дело с гостями.

До виллы мы добрались очень быстро. Так быстро, что я вышел из машины, не успев начать паниковать из-за встречи с ним – с ними. И сразу же очутился в маминых объятьях – таких крепких, что, казалось, затрещат кости. Она долго меня не отпускала. Я прижимался к ней, пока она перебирала все ласковые имена, которыми меня называла, произнося их слегка мелодраматично на всех четырех языках, которыми владела, и смеша меня новыми изобретениями.

За ее плечом я встретился с сияющим взглядом отца, ожидающего, пока мама насытится, чтобы затем также заключить меня в свои фирменные медвежьи объятья. Боже, как же я по ним соскучился!

Я нежился в родительской любви несколько блаженных минут, вдыхая до боли знакомый аромат маминых духов и отцовского лосьона после бритья. До меня доносились звуки моющейся посуды, которой занималась Мафальда на кухне, запах свежесваренного кофе – совершенно непохожий на тот, что готовят в Штатах, и запах свежескошенной травы. Вокруг стрекотали цикады, из сада доносился щебет птиц. Фоновый шум, который я начал замечать, только лишившись возможности его слышать все эти долгие месяцы.

Какое счастье – вернуться домой. Мое место здесь, под сенью персиковых деревьев, на залитой солнцем лужайке у бассейна, за старым фортепиано в гостинной, на кухне, где можно стащить кусочек-другой у Мафальды, у теплого камина после долгой прогулки заснеженными полями, и в моей спальне, которая ненадолго стала его, но скоро – слишком скоро – вновь перешла в мое владение. Затем в ней жила Рейчел, после нее – Том, а в этом году поселится Алекс, который должен прибыть вскоре после их отъезда. Ведь они, конечно же, остановятся в моей комнате – она была единственной, подходящей по размеру для супружеской пары. А я останусь в спальне дедушки, где между нами будет лишь тонкая стена и дверь с трещиной, в этот раз наглухо запертая на ключ.

Я знал все это и принял, как неизбежность. В конце концов, комнат на вилле было не так уж много, да это и не имело значения – по крайней мере, все, кто был в курсе, считали, что я справился давным давно. Всего лишь мелкое неудобство, совершенно несущественное. Я готов ко всему этому, думал я в объятьях родителей. Готов улыбнаться и быть вежливым, готов вести себя цивиллизовано – без уныния и перепадов настроения, без горечи на губах из-за того, что случилось в иной жизни.

Так что, когда родители, наконец, отпустили меня, и я увидел их там, на крыльце, ожидающих своей очереди, чтобы поздороваться, мои губы не дрожали, брови не приподнялись в удивлении, а лоб не сморщился. Теплое привествие родителей оставило на губах искреннюю улыбку, которую я просто постарался удержать. Я надел ее, как удобный свитер холодным зимним вечером – слишком теплый и мягкий, чтобы решиться снять его, даже когда пришло время переодеваться ко сну.

И все же, один взгляд на него, впервые спустя три года, - и сердце пропустило удар, а желудок налился тяжестью. Светлые волосы, в которых так часто запутывались мои пальцы, чтобы притянуть ближе, теснее, пока я бесстыдно умолял о большем. В его объятьях я забывал о стыде. Голубые глаза – как небо, отражающееся в глади океана, разделившего нас тем летом. Его нос, и рот, и руки, и ладони, ноги и ступни. Его все. Оливер. Он совсем не изменился. На нем была зеленая рубашка, и мне стало интересно, не в ней ли он был, когда уехал. Надел ли он ее нарочно? Это такая шутка? Неужели можно быть таким жестоким? Мог ли он ткнуть ее мне в лицо, будто насмехаясь – посмотри, на мне та же одежда, а я даже не заметил, ведь это неважно – такой пустяк, забавное совпадение, о котором можно поговорить за ужином, если бы нашу историю можно было обсуждать открыто. Посмотри-ка, я одет точно так же, как в наш последний день в Бергамо, помнишь? Когда я оставил тебя на платформе, забрав твое сердце и способность искренне любить. Как забавно!  
  


Все еще улыбаясь, я подошел и пожал ему руку, и с каждой секундой фальшь ощущалась все сильнее. «Давно не виделись». Пока хорошо.

Он тоже улыбнулся странной, чужой улыбкой, как-будто застывшей на лице. Она сильно смахивала на ту усмешку, которую он часто бросал в мою сторону в первые дни своего пребывания на вилле, - снисходительную и отстраненную. Вежливую, ведь я все-таки был сыном хозяина. Примирительную, как в отношении временного неудобства, которое скоро исчезнет. Сейчас я вновь вернулся в эту роль? Стал мелким неудобством? Некомфортным эпизодом его жизни, о котором хотелось поскорее забыть? К горлу подступила тошнота.

\- Элио, кажется, прошла вечность!

Его ладонь была такой теплой, а пальцы – такими знакомыми. Я помнил их – ласкающих мою кожу, оплетающих ладонь, крепко дежащих запястье. Призрак тысячи прикосновений. Подавив дрожь, я быстро отпустил его руку и повернулся к стоящей рядом женщине. Интересно, впечатается ли эта улыбка в мое лицо навечно? Смогу ли я снова улыбаться, не притворяясь?

\- Это Сара.

Еще одно рукопожатие, более мягкое и быстрое, слегка поверхностное. Милая жещина, хоть и без ожидаемого мной лоска, но приятная, с окружающим ее ореолом безмятежности. Она выглядела удовлетворенной жизнью и немного отстраненной. И, очевидно, неосведомленной.

\- Мы так много о вас слышали, искренне рад встретиться вживую, Сара, - это прозвучало вполне естественно и даже радушно. Я спиной чувствовал взгляды родителей. Пришло время удалиться.

\- Пойду наверх, если вы не против, - сказал я, не глядя на него. – Дорога была долгой. Приму душ и отключусь до конца дня.

Мама кивнула, продолжая улыбаться. Отец обнимал ее за талию.

\- Мы оставим тебе еды. Вздремни, пока не почувствуешь достаточно сил, чтобы поесть. 

Спустя несколько мгновений я уже спрятался в спальне дедушки, улыбка сползла с лица, сменившись невыносимой усталостью, проникшей, кажется, даже в кости. Сев на кровать, я вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

Станет ли когда-нибудь лучше? Станет ли _мне_ лучше?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Други, скажите, как вам хотелось бы - читать главы по мере перевода или по его завершению, все залпом?


	3. Chapter 3

Я долго сидел на кровати – хотя, может, так показалось, - закрыв лицо руками, вжимая пальцы в кожу, растирая брови, лоб и глаза, словно пытаясь выдавить из головы мысли о нем. Хотелось выцарапать ногтями его образ из мозга, разорвать в клочья и рассеять над океаном, как дань, как подношение богам, моля их даровать мне долгожданный покой. Избавить от боли, к которой я уже успел привыкнуть, приняв, как часть себя. Но сейчас она вдруг резанула с новой силой, став такой острой и неотвратимой, как три года назад. И не было сил вновь нести ее и притворяться, что этой тяжести на моих плечах не существует. Притворяться, что мне все равно, что я абсолютно равнодушен. Притворяться, что не люблю.

Я ненавидел его - так жгуче и искренне, как никогда и никого ранее.

Хотелось спуститься вниз и ударить это лицо – той же рукой, которая еще недавно касалась его кожи, вложив в удар всю силу трехлетней боли, попыток смириться с его отсутствием, его предательством и его счастьем с кем-то другим, пока я из последних сил вытаскивал себя из пучины отчаяния, учась натягивать фальшивую улыбку. Мне было плевать, что он был не один, что мои родители увидят это и все поймут, что Мафальда увидит и расскажет своим друзьям, что его жена увидит и будет в шоке от итальянского дикаря, который поначалу вел себя цивилизовано, а час спустя напал на ее любимого мужа – всегда такого правильного и уравновешенного, который никогда и мухи не обидел. Я бы рассмеялся ей в лицо – ты даже не представляешь, женщина, что твой муж делал у тебя за спиной, что он вытворял, когда вокруг не было никого кроме меня и палящего солнца над нашими головами. Ты и в кошмарном бреду не сможешь вообразить себе, о чем он мечтает, чего жаждет, оттрахав тебя и лежа рядом в кровати, не в силах вытолкнуть из головы образ тела, которое ты не сможешь заменить, как бы ты ни старалась.

Затем я повернулся бы, глядя на его кровоточащий нос, и рассмеялся бы этому зрелищу! Я разбил тебя в кровь, как ты сделал это со мной три года назад, когда впервые поцеловал, наполнив глупым восторгом, заставившим меня совершенно потерять голову. Теперь мы квиты, Оливер? Можно я верну свою жизнь и свое сердце, пожалуйста?

Я хочу снова чувствовать. Хочу ощущать что-то еще, кроме горя и подавляемого возбуждения, касаясь чьей-то кожи. Хочу вновь стать целым, чтобы отдать себя кому-то. Хочу стать любовью чьей-то жизни, а не просто любовником, ведь тебе я в другой роли не нужен.

Сидя на кровати и увязнув в потоке мыслей и эмоций, от которых начала кружиться голова, я, наверное, напоминал роденовского мыслителя. Потом нахлынул стыд - за то, кем я стал -злопамятным и отчаявшимся человеком, не умеющим любить и потому скатившимся к обиде и зависти. Но невыносимее всего было одиночество.

Признав это, пусть и лишь в мыслях, я почувствовал, как злость ушла.

Я тосковал, изголодался по человеку, который бы понимал меня с той же лёгкостью, что и Оливер. По тому, рядом с кем я мог бы быть самом собой, кто залечил бы мои раны, кто обнял бы меня, когда ощущение утраты становилось бы слишком близким и реальным. Хотелось чувствовать себя желанным, хотелось целостности. Хотелось душевной близости, тихой удовлетворенности, рождающейся внутри, когда обретаешь уверенность, что рядом - именно тот, правильный человек.

Я тосковал по лёгкости, искренности и честности. Простые и вечные желания любого человека - чтобы тебя любили и любить в ответ. Усилием воли дотащившись до ванной, я включил душ на всю мощность, надеясь, что он хоть немного успокоит бурю в уме.

Это все усталость после дороги - убеждал я себя, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать бардак в голове. Я устал, выжат, как лимон, и все же как-то умудрился встретиться с Оливером и его женой, не выставив себя полным идиотом. Вполне объяснимо, что сейчас я чувствовал себя странно хрупким, как-будто вот-вот рассыплюсь на мелкие осколки, которые Мафальда позже вытянет из щелей старым пылесосом, стоящим в каморке под лестницей.

А затем взгляд уперся в пару красных плавок, висящих за дверью, и я с трудом сдержал истерический смех от иронии ситуации. Нужно было смеяться, чтобы не умереть от рыданий по всем этим годам, которых у меня не было. Если бы я мог дать себе волю и плакать до тех пор, пока в теле не останется и капли жидкости, пока оно не превратится в пыль с кучкой кожи и костей, которые тут же развеет полуденный итальянский ветер. Я смотрел на эти оскверненные мной однажды плавки - тогда я тоже был одинок, но совсем по-другому, - и из горла вырвался смешок - пустой и уродливый, даже отдаленно не похожий на то, что люди называют смехом, но хотя бы это был не всхлип.

Глядя на этот предмет одежды, который ярко напомнил о моменте, навечно въевшемся в подкорку мозга, я вдруг понял, что смог, что мне удалось не растечься безвольной лужей из конечностей и разорванных в клочья чувств. А это значит, что кое-как получится пережить и три недели. Не без увечий, но все же на ногах. В тот момент мне подумалось: раз уж я смог встретить его с показной лёгкостью однажды, это вполне может получиться и во второй раз, и снова - столько, сколько потребуется. Если он захочет пообщаться, я могу говорить о музыке, книгах, своих нью-йоркских друзьях, о погоде и Сан-Джакомо, об игре в волейбол, вечерних тусовках и прочей ерунде, завалив его несущественной информацией, пока он не забудет, о чём, собственно, завел разговор. А если видеть его в обществе жены станет совсем невыносимо, я всегда могу сбежать туда, где они меня не найдут, и побыть в одиночестве. Благо, за последние несколько лет этому я научился в совершенстве.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда я проснулся, солнечные лучи все еще назойливо палили в окно, наполняя комнату слегка нереальным светом, в котором кружили и мерцали невесомые пылинки, ускользнувшие от безжалостной перьевой метелки Мафальды. Тело было тяжелым и вялым. С трудом подняв голову, чтобы взглянуть на часы, я осознал, что уже почти время ужина. Со стоном вновь упал на подушку, скользя влажной щекой по мягкому хлопку, чтобы стереть скопившийся ото сна пот. Затем перекатился на спину, широко раскинув руки и ноги в поисках прохладных участков на простыне, которую я не потрудился вытащить, прежде чем уснуть. Июль был необычно жарким - такие затем вспоминают за безжалостность температур, и несмотря на открытое окно, в комнате было нечем дышать. На мгновение показалось, что я вернулся в утробу матери, или, как гусеница, ждал освобождения из кокона, все ещё не готовый стать бабочкой, чтобы прожить ее скоротечную и бессмысленную жизнь. Не готовый взмахнуть крыльями и вызвать ураган где-то в другой части мира.

Я слышал голоса, звук которых доносился легким дуновением, больше похожим на вздох неба, который оно было не в силах сдержать, чем на полноценный ветерок. Он скользнул по моему обнажённому телу, словно извиняясь за удушающую жару. Я провел рукой по влажным волосам, понимая, что лучше бы опять сходить в душ, но отказался от этой идеи. Полежал ещё немного в своей старой кровати, касаясь рукой металлического изголовья, которое скрипело при каждом движении. Вторая рука скользила по груди, рисуя на ней бездумные узоры.

Одеваться не хотелось. Практически все нынешние обитатели этого дома видели меня голым на определенном этапе жизни, так что зачем париться? Было бы забавно спуститься вниз в чем мать родила. Мафальда бы вскрикнула и закрыла глаза руками, мама бы мягко упрекнула, отец, как всегда, остался бы невозмутим. Ради мамы, он, конечно, мог бы закатить глаза, но больше ничего не сказал бы и не сделал.

А Оливер? Как отреагировал бы он, увидев мое тело, которое почти не изменилось с тех времён, когда он использовал его для своего удовольствия? Увидев, что оно стало на несколько лет старше и более похожим на мужское, утратив прежнюю мальчишескую нескладность? Почувствовал бы он возбуждение? Попытался бы скрыть свой интерес, отвести глаза, прижать ладони к бёдрам? А, может быть, он испытал бы отвращение и попытался заслонить свою жену - единственную, которая никогда не видела меня обнаженным? Он сделал бы это, оправдывая свои действия желанием защитить ее, но я видел бы его насквозь и понял бы, что он просто не хочет делиться мной с ней. Ему хотелось бы быть единственным, кто знает, как я выгляжу без ненужных покровов, одетый лишь в дуновение ветра, ласкающее кожу.

Мечты идиота. Я заставил себя встать и натянуть плавки и застиранную футболку, изображение на которой стало почти неразличимым. Мне не хотелось наряжаться или создавать впечатление, что я задумался о выборе одежды.

На первом этаже никого не было, кроме Мафальды, колдовавшей на кухне. Я чмокнул ее в щеку, украв попутно веточку обжаренного шалфея из недавно приготовленной партии, которую она только что выставила на буфет, и поплёлся обратно в гостиную. Мое фортепиано по-прежнему стояло в центре комнаты и неумолимо притягивало к себе. Я в два укуса прикончил шалфей и вытер жирные пальцы о футболку. Сел на стул, пальцы пробежали по клавишам. Что сыграть? Что сыграть такого, что не всколыхнуло бы нежелательных воспоминаний и не разбудило бы боль и ностальгию? Я выбрал сонату, которую изучал с Элисон в Нью-Йорке. Незамысловатая вещица - легкомысленная и жизнерадостная. Она напомнила о наших прогулках по парку, долгих ночах написания дуэтных партий, о снеговых баталиях после полусеместровых экзаменов. Это меня расслабило, ведь наша дружба с Элисон с самого начала была такой - лёгкой и искренней, без давящих сложностей. Это была дружба двух людей на почве любви к музыке - одинаково сильной и полной абсолютной, всепоглощающей преданности. Я позволил своему уму сосредоточиться на музыке, на точности исполнения и удовлетворённо кивнул, когда стихли последние ноты.

\- Ты прекрасно играешь.

Я замер, пальцы застыли на клавишах. Затем позволил им упасть на бедра, сделал глубокий вдох и обернулся к нему. Он смотрел на меня, опершись о дверной проем, ведущий в коридор, и выглядел при этом так непринужденно, так комфортно с самим собой. Мне было до чертиков обидно, что в нем не ощущалось сковывающей меня неловкости, что он полностью контролировал свое тело, что успешно продолжил жить дальше.

\- Спасибо.

Отрывисто и бесцветно. Небрежно. Я встал и направился к противоположной двери, ведущей на кухню. Можно было сделать вид, что я хочу взять еще кусочек шалфея, хотя сейчас я вряд ли смог бы его проглотить. Просто хотелось исчезнуть, уйти настолько далеко от него, насколько позволил бы дом, обычно казавшийся огромным, а сейчас сжавшийся до удушающе крошечных размеров.

Он почти дал мне скрыться в кухне, заставив поверить, что в этот раз удастся улизнуть без продолжения разговора, но не хватило буквально пары шагов.

\- Так вот как это теперь будет?

Я чувствовал его взгляд. Мелькнула трусливая мысль, что можно просто уйти, проигнорировав вопрос. Но я не мог. И повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Это?

Он пожал плечами, сделав жест рукой, который мог означать все, что угодно - комнату, нас обоих, виллу, Крема, весь мир.

\- Не вижу причин, почему должно быть иначе, - цивилизованно, вежливо и безразлично. Можно было бы гордиться тем, с какой непринуждённой лёгкостью мне удалась эта фраза, освобождавшая его от необходимости дальнейшего общения, но я не мог. Иди своей дорогой, Оливер, живи своей жизнью и дай мне жить. Не замечай меня, достаточно лишь вежливого кивка при встрече, и можешь продолжать свой путь, а я пойду своим.

Он смотрел на меня, а я - на его, изо всех сил стараясь не показать, с каким трудом мне это давалось. Чего он хотел от меня? Заверения, что я не испорчу его отпуск? Брак? Его жизнь?

Я бы сделал это, не задумываясь, если бы он мне позволил. Я бы без зазрения совести разрушил его идеальную жизнь, которую так презирал, если бы снова мог оказаться в его объятьях. Я бы сделал это из голого эгоизма, исключительно для себя. Я бы сделал это и не пожалел бы ни на секунду. Но тогда пришлось бы платить по счетам и жить с последствиями своих действий. Ведь как бы он смог смотреть на меня, быть со мной, если бы каждый взгляд в мою сторону напоминал бы ему о той жизни, которую он выбрал и вынужден был перечеркнуть, чтобы получить меня?

Я не стою целой жизни, Оливер. Ты уже принял это решение, выбрал оптимальный вариант, и меня в нем не было. Чего же ещё ты от меня хочешь? Дружбы? Товарищества? Не проси об этом, не проси притворяться, что мы просто друзья, не проси узнать получше твою жену, не надо. Потому что, невзирая на всю мою решимость удерживать дистанцию, я вряд ли смогу отказать, если ты попросишь. Так что просто не проси.

Не знаю, что он увидел на моем лице и увидел ли что-то вообще. Возможно, мой пустой взгляд, который было невероятно трудно удерживать, но ставший моей последней защитой, заставил его отступить. Возможно, он надеялся на другую реакцию, а, может, просто был рад, что мы все прояснили. Он снова пожал плечами, что я трактовал, как согласие, и ушел, оставив меня одного в комнате – в более остром одиночестве, чем раньше, с ощущением горкой победы в горле, которая, как оказалось, была мне вовсе не нужна.


	5. Chapter 5

Ужин был шумным. Вероятно, впервые я был благодарен родителям за то, что они пригласили две самых громких пары своих знакомых. Они поддерживали разговор на смеси английского и итальянского ради Оливера и его жены, и делали это достаточно назойливо, чтобы мое молчание оставалось незамеченным.

Говорить не хотелось. Как, впрочем, и есть, а также сидеть за столом и слушать, как гости обсуждают последствия Чернобыля и претенденток на победу в конкурсе Мисс Италия. Я не отрывал глаз от своей тарелки, которую опустошил, только чтобы избежать комментариев по поводу моего аппетита. Когда еда закончилась, и занять себя стало нечем, я переключился на крайне интересный участок сада прямо над ухом самого громкого гостя. Это позволяло создавать видимость, что я слушаю, и при этом старательно избегать взгляда Оливера. Он сидел слева от меня, на своем привычном месте, и, хотя я мог легко прикоснуться к нему, слегка сдвинув ногу или локоть в его сторону, казалось, что между нами тысячи миль, стена с колючей проволокой и парой вооруженных до зубов охранников. Кто ее выстроил, было сложно сказать.

Я дотерпел, пока подали кофе, и лишь тогда извинился, пробормотав что-то об имеющихся планах на ужин и поспешно сбежал, надеясь, что никто этого не заподозрил.

Ненавижу. Все это. То, что в собственном доме чувствую себя в ловушке, у всех на виду, обнаженным до костей. То, что он вернулся и занял все пространство, посвященное его памяти. Ненавижу, потому что за тем же обеденным столом в саду, где он будоражил меня своим игривым взглядом, сейчас эти глаза безучастно скользили по лицам наших недалёких гостей. А там, в дверном проёме, где вечность назад он неотрывно слушал, пока я с улыбкой дразнил его своими интерпретациями Баха, сегодня он просто смотрел, а затем выдал это свое "вот как это теперь будет". В последующие три недели он несомненно осквернит так много других мест и сотрёт столько драгоценных воспоминаний, что к концу его пребывания, боюсь, я вряд ли смогу вспомнить что-то хорошее.

Я позвонил Марсии с телефона на кухне, договорившись встретиться с ней в Крема, и пошел наверх переодеться.

Это казалось ужасно несправедливым - он рядом, наконец, так почему же мне кажется, что он вторгается в мой сон? Как же это неправильно – видеть его здесь и не иметь возможности прикоснуться; просыпаться, идти вниз и притворяться, что видеть его за завтраком – самая обычная вещь, не стоящая моего внимания. Неправильно, что легкость нашего общения безвозвратно исчезла, затуманенная тоской по утраченным возможностям и чувствам, которые я так отчаянно хотел унять, но отпустить не мог, как ни старался. Ведь они были единственным, что у меня осталось от него.

Когда я добрался до Крема, Марсия уже ждала у входа в Le Danzing, затягиваясь сигаретой рядом с парнем, который был явно заинтересован в ней больше, чем она в нем. Один взгляд на ее слегка скучающее выражение лица – и мне стало легче, я как будто снова стал собой, так что обнял ее и не отпускал, кажется, вечность. Это было одно из тех объятий, которыми ты пытаешься наверстать то, что было упущено в разлуке.

\- Эй, отпусти меня, - хохотнула она. Я напоследок потерся носом о ее шею, щекоча, и отпустил. Она легонько ударила меня по руке и слегка закатила глаза.

\- Что? Я соскучилася!

\- Oui, oui, я тоже, Элио, но не обязательно было его отпугивать, - я обернулся, заметил, что парень исчез, и пожал плечами.

\- Ты выглядела не слишком заинтересованной.

\- Ну, он мне не для разговоров был нужен, - она приподняла брови, и я расхохотался. Марсия могла казаться скромницей, но при этом была одной из самых прямолинейных и открытых людей, которых я знал. Я завидовал той легкости, с которой она взаимодействовала с людьми. Очевидно, сегодня вечером она задумала развлечь себя тем, что мы давно договорились не предлагать друг другу.

В клубе было полно танцующих и пьющих людей, среди которых я узнал некоторых из своих летних друзей – тех, что мне до сих пор были симпатичны. Болтая с ними, танцуя, выпивая дешевую водку стопка за стопкой, я вспомнил, что рядом есть те, к кому можно обратиться, когда уныние становится невыносимым. Я был не одинок, мне не обязательно было быть одиноким, если только я искренне этого не хотел. И, хотя большинство из них понятия не имело, что было у нас с Оливером, как и о моей бисексуальности, с ними все равно было легко и приятно. Возможно, именно по этой причине это общение было, как глоток свежего воздуха. Они не смотрели на меня с вопросом в глазах, гадая, в порядке ли я. Они не ожидали момента, когда я развалюсь на части. Мы просто тусили, они рассказывали о своей работе, учебе и девушках. Я обнаружил, что могу легко смеяться и искренне улыбаться.

Марсия танцевала с парнем, которого потеряла, когда мы встретились. Я танцевал с кузиной Кьяры. На несколько драгоценных мгновений я отпустил свой ум и просто наслаждался ощущением ее тела, прижатого к моему, прикосновениями рук, ног и бедер других людей, цепляющих нас во время вращения в ритме Papa Don`t Preach, и тем, как мы дружно орали вместе с диджеем. Она обнимала меня, танцуя с открытыми глазами, не отрывая взгляда от моего лица. Ее улыбка была очень милой, и я поцеловал ее, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что делаю. На мгновение показалось, что она оттолкнет меня и убежит, но, видимо, я просто застал ее врасплох. Она хихикнула мне в губы и поцеловала по-настоящему. Я позволил ладоням скользнуть по ее приятному телу, мы танцевали и целовались, целовались и танцевали. Кое-кто из друзей, увидев это, начал присвистывать, но она в ответ лишь прижалась ко мне теснее, вызвав новый взрыв смеха и одобрительного свиста. Я улыбнулся ей в губы и потянул прочь с танцплощадки.

Снаружи мы продолжили целоваться, прижавшись к стене, и делали это всю ночь. Мимо проходили люди, вышедшие отлить, подышать свежим воздухом или взять еще выпивки, не обращая на нас ни малейшего внимания. Затем ушла Марсия с тем парнем, подмигнув мне на прощанье и подняв оба больших пальца. Следуя ее примеру, мы тоже покинули клуб, каким-то непостижимым образом оказавшись в том самом месте, где я потерял свою девственность с Марсией, казалось, вечность назад.

Секс был хаотичным, мы постоянно смеялись над собственной неуклюжестью, пытаясь вести себя тише, хотя рядом не было никого, кто мог бы нас услышать. Я наслаждался той свободой, с которой мы принимали и дарили удовольствие друг другу. Это было легко, весело и без сложностей. Потом мы купались, потому что было тепло, хотя время и близилось к рассвету. Нам просто так захотелось. Мы были молоды и беззаботны.

К тому времени, когда я оставил ее с кузиной с последним поцелуем и предложением «как-нибудь повторить», первые лучи солнца уже осветили небо.

Я вернулся домой на велосипеде, впервые за долгое время ощущая приятную усталость и желание проспать до полудня, а, может, пропустить и обед. Это было бы настоящим подарком.

Ум еще приятно вибрировал, когда я поставил велосипед в сарай и поднялся к дому, думая лишь о том, чтобы поскорее забраться в кровать и закончить этот день на приятной ноте. Наверное, поэтому и не услышал, как кто-то спускается вниз по лестнице. Так что, войдя в дом, был застигнут врасплох, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с Оливером, очевидно собравшимся на раннюю пробежку.

Он тоже не ожидал меня увидеть, и несколько секунд просто смотрел, постепенно начиная понимать, чем я занимался не так давно.

Несмотря на легкий туман сонливости, я безошибочно мог назвать момент, когда он осознал это. Его лицо окаменело, глаза скользнули по моему телу, как будто ища подтверждение тому, что он все понял правильно. И на секунду мне показалось, что в его взгляде мелькнуло что-то… сложно описуемое. Затем он вернул контроль над своей мимикой, и на губах появилась привычная ухмылка, которой он приветствовал людей и, одновременно, показывал, что закончил общение.

\- Ты хорошо повеселился этой ночью.

Я пожал плечами.

\- Обычная ночь с друзьями, - зачем я солгал?

\- С некоторыми очень близкими друзьями, как я вижу.

Конечно, ты видишь, обычно именно ты заставлял меня так выглядеть. Я прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать это вслух.

\- Все старые лица, приятно было снова встретиться, - бессмысленная, пустая болтовня.

Он хмыкнул, будто соглашаясь и не веря одновременно, затем, проходя мимо вниз по лестнице, похлопал меня по плечу. Раз, второй.

\- Хорошо тебе отдохнуть.

Мне совершенно явно давали понять, что со мной закончили.

Я смотрел, как он выходит из дома. Место на плече, которого коснулась его ладонь, горело.

Я стоял там, на третьей ступеньке лестницы, пока не стих звук его шагов по гравию. Затем вытряхнул себя из транса и вернулся в комнату.

Усталость буквально придавила меня к земле, и хотелось лишь забыться сном без сновидений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите за долгий перерыв, в путешествиях довольно сложно выкроить время)


End file.
